1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orthodontic appliances and in particular to orthodontic brackets having a low profile between the top of the tooth and the inner lips so as to minimize irritation.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 And 1.98
Typically, orthodontic brackets have profiles that cause irritation of the inner lip surfaces of a patient because the bracket is rectangular in cross section and its edges protrude too far above the top of the tooth. Typical orthodontic bracket designs are shown in various U.S. patents such as Wildman et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,850), Damon (U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,151) and in published application no. U.S.2004/0072117 to Farzin-Nia et al.